1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for splicing webs together and, in particular, to such method and apparatus for splicing layered webs together, each layered web comprising a plurality of single webs (each single web is a thin, strip-shaped member formed of plastic, paper, metal foil or the like).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of webs are, in some cases, superposed on one another to form a layered web and, for this purpose, a web superposing device is used. As an example of this web superposing device, there is known a device which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Tokkai) No. 57-27754 and, in this superposing device, a plurality of base materials (single webs) are respectively immersed in and impregnated with a resin solution before they are superposed on one another. On the other hand, as an example of apparatus for splicing single webs together, there is known an apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Tokkai) No. 61-119555. In this apparatus, with the following end of a preceding or old web butted against the leading end of a following or new web, the old and new webs are spliced together automatically.
By the way, when two webs are spliced together in a process in which the two webs are respectively unwound, from two rolls and are then superposed on each other they form a layered web. At first, in one of the webs, the web following end from the old roll is spliced with the web leading end from the new roll by use of a splicing apparatus. Next, the splicing position of the other web is matched with the splicing position of the above-mentioned one web and then the splicing operation of the other web is carried out manually.
However, the above-mentioned conventional web splicing method provides a poor efficiency in splicing due to the above-mentioned manual operation. Also, in the manual splicing operation, there is the possibility that the web splicing position may be out of place. Thus, necessary a complicated mechanism for removing the web spliced portions in a following treatment process is necessary.